


the indelicacies of kinghood

by kookvmelanin



Series: the sun is in the sky (we burn for it) [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Insecurity, Loyalty, Luffy and Zoro are best friends, Luffy loves his friends but life is hard, M/M, Minor Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Nakamaship, Post-Thriller Bark, Pre-Time Skip, Relationship Study, The Thousand Sunny, harsh reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookvmelanin/pseuds/kookvmelanin
Summary: “no matter what, we have to keep on living up to his expectations”the high seas are kind to no one and if you lose faith in your captain then perhaps you have no spot behind him.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy & Usopp, Roronoa Zoro & Usopp, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: the sun is in the sky (we burn for it) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882768
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	the indelicacies of kinghood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like a candle to the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983577) by [grainjew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainjew/pseuds/grainjew). 



> ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/seilahdesigns

The Thousand Sunny didn’t rock the same way Merry did.

Sunny was bigger than Merry could have ever been, from bow to stern made of durable Adam Wood, her sails bellowing so steadily in the winds of the Grand Line. Sunny was heavy, sturdy on the waves in such a way one could think she was floating alongside them- her figurehead always looking forward with that same constant smile that showed no fear- Franky had built a beautiful ship, Usopp had to give him that.

Thriller Bark rested over a week behind them and Usopp was more than glad to say goodbye to it- zombies, ghost girls and ancient monsters with the strength of his own captain were too much to handle for him. Sunny sailed swiftly, her sails set for Fishman Island and then the New World. It would still take over a week to get there from what Nami had said so Usopp tried to focus on other things. Thriller Bark had been a swift distraction but for now he wanted to acquaint himself better with Sunny.

Sunny was different than Merry- he didn’t know her like he knew Merry. Merry had been smaller and back then he had spent so much time trying to fix her, had spent gruelling hours with swollen fingers hammering her into something that she was just never built to be- he’d never admit that it was partially for his own sake more than anything. Sunny was different, she did not break as easy and he was not the one who was here to fix her if it were to happen. She was large with so many nooks and corners and seemed to carry dreams of her own he almost felt envious- he was, as far as he knew. He wanted to get to know her because things were different now and maybe knowing their ship would do something.

When he had come back in Water 7, everything had gone back to normal- Luffy still played with him and Chopper during the day, Luffy still smiled so brightly to them all- to him- and that was enough, it had to be. Luffy did not hold grudges- not like some of the rest of them- he lived for now and for tomorrow and Usopp had a hard time understanding it. Maybe it wasn’t up for him to understand. Things with Luffy would never change- he wanted to believe that- but there was also Zoro he had to worry about. After he had come back, Zoro had smiled to him and that was it. They kept sailing, Usopp hung out with the younger crew members, Zoro trained and they kept sailing- Thriller Bark happened, their captain almost died for them, they got a new crew member, a singing skeleton at that and they kept sailing.

Zoro had almost died for them too, if the terrifying amount of blood that covered his body when Sanji, trembling and terrified, had carried him back was any indication. He had never seen Sanji so close to tears beside when they buried Merry ( _Merry, poor Merry_ ). When they left the Devil’s Sea that’s when the differences started to stand out almost glaringly at him. Zoro trained like he always did- against doctor and lover’s orders- still drank them all under the table but it was like something shifted. Something had been tilted with the way he looked at Usopp- barely did at that- but there was something so far away and unsaid that it put the sniper in an uneasy place. There had been this one night before Brook and Thriller Bark, Nami had told him the day Sanji had spotted him practicing his coming home speech- told him in simple words how Zoro refused to allow him back on the crew until he apologized. That defensive, sensitive side of him was indignant at Zoro because he was not captain and he did not get to decide how Usopp came back or not even if he was right- even if Luffy had agreed with him. But he had smiled when he came back on the ship and Luffy had embraced him so tightly as they escaped so the sniper pushed back those bitter feelings thinking it was behind them. Luffy held no grudges as far as he knew and that was all that mattered. Apparently not.

He remembers that first night on Sunny and the feast they had held- how Zoro had barely spoken and when he did it was only to Sanji and Luffy or Robin. He remembers how he had not lingered when it was over, only pressed a kiss to Sanji and ruffling Luffy’s hair before he left with an extra bottle of sake to what would become his own special spot in the crow’s nest. He avoids asking what was wrong when Sanji had sent him a brief, almost exhausted glance and Luffy’s eyes had turned almost sombre. Thinking of it makes Nami’s revelation sting a little more than it first had- makes the indignation burn just a little brighter. 

Leaning back on the wall behind, he tried to concentrate on making ammunition for himself- he had come outside for some fresh air when Nami had announced clear skies for the rest of the day- or at least for now, one could never know. He sat on the upper deck where Nami’s tangerine groove sat, trying not to let his worries get the better of him and he was successful for a while barely hearing anything beyond the wind and the occasional laugh from someone in the crew. It was a voice that sounded surprisingly close that snapped him out of his forced concentration.

“Sanji and Chopper are gonna totally chew you out, you know?” That was Luffy, speaking in a laughing tone somewhere nearby. Usopp lifted his head up to search where the voice was coming from and leaned forward slightly and saw Luffy’s hat peaking from below from where he sat on Sunny’s sturdy railing.

“Yeah, yeah- doesn’t matter.” Zoro. “They know I’m not gonna stop training just ‘cus of a little injury. It’s not even the heavier stuff.”

They had obviously not noticed Usopp who was currently eavesdropping on their conversation. It was no surprise that Zoro was back to training so soon after being on his practical deathbed- something he was sure Chopper did not give the all clear to. Training was what he did for the most part of his day- Usopp did not know where he had the strength to lift humongous weights like the ones he did and almost didn’t want to know. Luffy could be heard giving his signature laugh- though a little more subdued and quiet than when he spoke to them. There was silence for a moment and Usopp thought for a moment that they might have left when Luffy spoke again.

“You still not gonna tell me what happened?” Luffy, if rarely ever, had this tone of voice. The quiet type, not the one he gets when he’s angry he should know how terrifying that one is- quiet in a way that was far more serious than usual but relaxed in a way that only someone who was Zoro would hear. He was taken a little aback by it but obviously Zoro was not. Some part of him was wanting. Luffy was never anything less than sincere but he guessed there were levels to everything.

An audible sigh and a reply. “Nope.” Another breath of silence. “You gonna keep asking?”

Luffy didn’t answer right away and Usopp could at least tell that he must have been staring at Zoro with those blank, calculating eyes- the type of gaze that would strip one bear of their defensives and leave them vulnerable before their captain. He leaned forward again and surely he was right but he was also wrong because Luffy had a small smile on his lips and that was new- or maybe not, he didn’t have the same relationship Luffy had with Zoro.

“As long as you have no regrets, I’m cool.” Luffy laughed, laughed in a way that Usopp had never heard- he laughed with secrets, with promises made before any other crew member came along, with something only he and Zoro could understand what with the way Zoro chuckled along with him in the same way. They laughed like they didn’t need to say anything else- like it didn’t matter that Zoro was close to his last breath and Luffy had come out unscathed and a part of Usopp curled bitterly because he would never understand. “Oh! Let’s go piss off Sanji! I want meat!”

He could hear Luffy’s heavy footsteps as he landed and set off towards the galley- Zoro’s grumbles of not wanting to piss off his boyfriend even more as he was tugged along with their captain.

He was under no illusions- Luffy loved to bother Zoro, hang off his shoulders like a clingy younger brother and even more he loved to push him into making trouble together- he made trouble with Usopp too but theirs was usually far more dangerous and daring so there was no comparison. They had a camaraderie that he could only dream of. He thinks of how Luffy had agreed with Zoro and was ready to leave him behind. He tries to not let any anger show to his captain who has been nothing but sunny smiles since he came back. Luffy was happy he was back, that should be enough.

Usopp let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and tried to ignore that curling sensation in his gut.

* * *

Night fell and the sun rose again for a new day on the seas of the Grand Line. The day had been a slow one- with the winds barely picking up- so Sunny was anchored somewhere in the middle on the rocking waves as everyone occupied themselves with their own activities. 

Robin sat on the upper deck under a large parasol, reading peacefully as Nami sunbathed. Franky was below deck working on one of his many inventions, Brook could be found on the lawn sleeping beneath one of the trees there, Chopper was by their garden, grinding up some of his herbs and Usopp sat on the railing of the main deck fishing idly.

If he glanced to his right he could see, Sanji walking up towards the figure head where Luffy sat at his usual spot and behind him was Zoro sitting against the railing, a small weight in his hand. For the better part of the past week Zoro spent most of his time either alone, with Sanji or with Luffy while Luffy spent less time with Usopp and Chopper than he usually did. He watched as Sanji kicked Zoro in his side- most likely for training- making Luffy laugh as he watched the scene before handing a water bottle and crouching down to kiss his cheek.

Zoro groans as Sanji all but shoves the water bottle in his hand after getting harshly kicked in his side- he lifts his hand to flip off Luffy as Sanji kisses his cheek. “You just hit me and now you wanna kiss me?”

“Shut up! You shouldn’t be lifting weights you fucking idiot and since you won’t listen you get a kick.” Sanji tried to sound angry but the small blush on his cheek was distracting Zoro from the animosity sent his way. Sanji then turned his head to glare up at their grinning captain, pointing an accusatory finger. “And you! I asked you to stop him from training damn it!”

Luffy only shrugged, ever present grin on his face. “Oh, he’s fine. Not like he took out the really big ones anyways.”

Sanji continued to glare at the infuriating rubber man that he gave his life to before sighing in exasperation and turned his eyes back to his lover who was glancing to somewhere behind them. Blue eyes follow before he lands on how Usopp was fishing off the side of the boat. Glancing away, he spoke,

“You should talk to him.” Sanji sat down beside him, wrenching the weight from Zoro’s hand and entwining their fingers together instead. He knew that since Usopp came back Zoro was wanting to have a talk with him. Zoro held onto his hand firmly as he turned his gaze to Sanji’s. “Before he starts spazzing out.”

Before Zoro could speak, Luffy interjected. “Who?”

“Usopp.”

Luffy titled his head to the side, clearly confused, before narrowing his eyes curiously. He jumped down from his seat, crouching down before the two like his last name moniker. “Is there a problem?”

Zoro sighed at the topic before shaking his head and grinning a little, not wanting to worry Luffy. “Nah. Just first mate business, I guess.”

“Mmmhhh.” He hummed, the gears in his head turning as he glanced between Zoro and Usopp who was failing at acting like he wasn’t staring at them. Watching Luffy try to process anything was always somewhat amusing because thinking so hard was not his strong suit. It was as Zoro said, first mate business, and he trusted Luffy’s instincts to understand that.

Finally, Luffy nodded, knowing grin lighting up his young features. “That’s cool then! Shishishi! Try not to scare him though!”

Contrary to popular belief, Luffy was also a man of few words in his own way much like himself and with those few words Zoro knew the conversation was over. 

Zoro rolled his eyes- he wasn’t trying to scare anyone, per say- but was ultimately glad that Luffy trusted him to do what he pleased with the situation at hand. Not like Luffy would ever distrust him in the first place- it was simply one of those guarantees. Luffy put his utmost trust in Zoro and was always ready to listen on his judgment when it mattered and Zoro followed Luffy wherever he would go. That’s just how they worked. Luffy didn’t need all the details- not with him- as long as the job got done he didn’t need to worry.

He grinned, “You got it, captain.”

* * *

Sometime after, Sanji left Zoro’s side, Luffy firmly wrapped around his body with long rubber limbs to go make a snack for said man, leaving Zoro to doze off at the head of the ship, perched on the railing. Usopp tried not to look back as the pair made their way up the stairs behind him lest they find out he had been staring. The sniper glances back towards the sleeping Zoro, tries to ignore the tension building in his form, tries not to feel excluded.

Not wanting to fish anymore he moves away from the side of the ship and plans on bringing the bait back to the galley. As his hand settled on the handle he could hear his name being said from the open porthole beside the door- he stops and listens in.

“What do you think about Zoro wanting to talk with Usopp?” There is the faint smell of meat sizzling deliciously on the counter and sharp cutting as Sanji speaks. Zoro wanted to speak with him? And Luffy knew about it?

Luffy hums absentmindedly, most likely distracted by the smell of meat being cooked right before him. Maybe the fact that Sanji let their insatiable captain in the kitchen while he prepared a meal for him should have been enough to make Usopp worry but his sense of self-preservation had been awfully twisted for the last while. Luffy made a whining sound as he seemed to be hit over the head and their cook told him to answer the question.

“There’s nothing to think about. Zoro can do what he wants.” Usopp wants to almost risk being caught just so he can see the expression on Luffy’s face. “And if what he wants to do is necessary then whatever. It’s up to him.”

Necessary? What could Zoro want to talk about so badly to him? He had already apologized weeks ago. What did he want from Usopp that hadn’t already happened?

“Why don’t you do it yourself, captain?” For some reason, the idea sounds almost troubling for the sniper. Luffy having some type of sit down with him might push him over the edge of anxiety. Having to be stared down by those stripping, knowing eyes and have no room to shove in lies was enough to make him swallow in fear.

“I don’t need to. Not for this. I don’t think I could say it the right way anyways.” Luffy makes a small amused sound- it sounds like secrets and promises again and it makes him uneasy. “Zoro should do it.”

A snort from Sanji, “You think Zoro is any better than you? And when the shitty mosshead ends up scaring him, what then?”

Luffy laughs and it terrified Usopp a lot more than he wants to admit. “It’s kind of the point, but it’ll work out. Shishishi! Trust me!” A breath passes. “Or trust your boyfriend.”

The last thing Usopp hears is Sanji’s flustered cursing at a snickering Luffy as he quickly moves away from the door and back down the steps. He sets down the bait and the fishing pole by the side of the ship before moving to sit on the lone swing. The conversation had done nothing but make the crippling sensation in his stomach twist on itself even more. Absentmindedly, he noted that Nami and Robin had moved inside most likely to the library and Brook had also left the deck with Chopper most likely in his doctor’s office.

Something like betrayal settles in his chest- for Zoro, for Luffy. He had done what they wanted, he had apologized and Luffy had accepted him with an outstretched arm and sunshine smile but that wasn’t enough. Then what was? What would ever be enough to get rid of this feeling in his gut? It’s ridiculous- that somehow he still _owes_ something to Luffy and now Zoro, and Sanji agrees with them. He curls his hands in on themselves and tries not to feel hurt even when he knows they’re probably right. But he’s still mad because it feels like the price to understanding it all is strength- a strength that he will never wield.

He sits there, on the swing for what feels like awhile- it was apparently long enough for Luffy’s snack to be done as the sound of the galley door slammed open.

“Zoro! Snacks and booze!” No reply and Usopp could practically see the pout form on that rubbery face of his. Usopp held his breath- he didn’t know why. “Someone bring him in, or Sanji’s gonna get pouty.”

“I’ll do it.” With a release of breath, Usopp found his voice moving forward so Luffy could see him. Luffy gave him that blazing smile of his, warm when it shouldn’t be, outshining the sun on any day of the week- the bitter feeling lessened just enough for him to remember how kind his captain is.

“Thanks Usopp.” He says, and there is the faint sound of Sanji cursing him out from inside the kitchen for his earlier comment before he turns back and disappears through the door.

The sniper isn’t quite sure why he decided to bring the swordsman over. Zoro would roll over soon to grab his afternoon booze or whenever he felt like it. He was like their captain like that- as unmoveable as stone beneath ice when it came to will and want. Zoro is still where he had been left by the others, his hands crossed beneath his head, laying in a way that would normally bring someone to fall overboard with the rocking of the ship.

Then again, Sunny didn’t rock like Merry and Usopp didn’t know Sunny all that well.

With the sound of his approach, Zoro cracked an eye open. “We need to talk.”

Frankly, Usopp was sick of hearing this and a dam practically burst out of him. “About what? About how you didn’t want me to join the crew again? About how you think I owe you something?!” He breathes in, almost ragged and Zoro just stares. “Because honestly who the hell are you to decide that?! I apologized to Luffy and he accepted! I was stupid I know! I was weak but Luffy forgave me so what the hell do you want!?”

Zoro ignores his little tantrum and calmly answers, sits facing him on the railing now. “About you, about Luffy.”

 _I deserve this_ , he thinks but he is nothing if not stubborn and prideful and defensive. “What the hell is there to say? If Luffy has an issue, he’ll talk to me.”

He won’t- Usopp realizes distantly- not about this, whatever this is.

“You said you would leave the crew if I didn’t apologize? What gives you the right?” He bristles.

Zoro nods, “I did, because you were weak.”

He hates those words because they are true, they burn angry honesty like scorching flames in every defence he’s ever tried to make for himself. He hates the conversation because it’s necessary and because Luffy agrees and he has no one to turn to besides his own faulty pride.

“I know.” Usopp concedes for a moment but in true fashion of a behavioural liar he continues. “Even the great capt-”

“Would you shut the hell up?” The swordsman cuts in, voice as steel as the swords that sit by his side, leaving no room to be bent with his false narratives. “I haven’t had this conversation with Robin or Nami or fucking Chopper or anyone else. Why? They’re strong, strong in a way that suits our captain. Strong in a way that you still don’t seem to understand.”

Usopp swears it’s the most Zoro has spoken to him in a very long while. He didn’t do speeches or reprimands of these sorts but of course, Usopp has to be proven that he doesn’t really know anything about this side of Zoro- or Luffy. “And what about me?”

“You try to rely on strength that you don’t have all the time and it is getting to a point where we just can’t let that slide anymore.” Zoro sits there, with his arms crossed over his chest with so much quiet power Usopp is envious. Those grey eyes pierce right through him in a way that is so familiar to Luffy’s black ones- they’re both terrifying in their own right. “I don’t care about whatever excuses or insecurities you have to justify yourself but you left this crew and tried to come back like it meant nothing.”

Usopp can’t even respond to him, not with the way his voice is stern and biting and not asking for a reply- not yet.

“We’re friends- yeah I’ll give you that- but we are still pirates and Luffy is our captain- you don’t get to play these games, not while we put our lives on the line.”

Usopp was terribly lucky to be on a ship with one Monkey D. Luffy who held no such grudges. “I know. And I’m sorry for going against Luffy’s authority.” Luffy put his trust and his endless amount of love in his crew and Usopp had left. He had let his anxieties speak over him- had acted like Merry didn’t mean anything to the rest of the crew. He had almost risked drowning Luffy with a ship that had reached the end of her journey- he had almost _killed_ Luffy, his captain, his friend and every other devil fruit user on their ship.

The first mate shook his head, like he wasn’t done. “You’re still not getting the whole picture. When it comes to you and Luffy’s ambitions, you don’t hold a candle- at least not to me.”

That stung, a lot but it was true. Zoro did not sugar-coat things- he was honest and sincere in a brutal way that was different to Luffy’s own innocent bluntness- delicacy just wasn’t in their vocabulary.

“Luffy is going to be King of the Pirates- that dream, that reality comes with a very real danger. It’s not just naive adventure; it means we- as his crew- will be up against the worst of the worst on these seas. I need you to understand that. If you keep on playing in your own doubts, if you continue to refuse to grow stronger just to feed your own ego then you don’t deserve a spot on his ship.” Zoro spits out with a ferocity only the first mate of the Strawhat Pirates could muster. “When I say I’m going to be the greatest swordsman in the world it is not just for my sake but for my captain who deserves nothing but the best. That is my conviction because he doesn’t deserve any less. Your misplaced and unmerited pride will not sink this ship. I won’t let it.”

Usopp is so glad that Luffy is not the one before him- that he is not the one reprimanding him right now. He tries to swallow the sob in his throat- wants to move his eyes away but fear keeps his gaze unsteady on Zoro.

The sun backlit Zoro so fiercely even as he simply sat there, his hair shifting with the wind but his loyalty burned steady and bright- it was a sight to see. Usopp thinks he will always be envious because before Water 7 and Ennies Lobby, he tried to delude himself into thinking he had the strength Zoro did to stand by Luffy’s side. Zoro sits there with the quiet, calm ferocity of someone who had undying devotion and the strength to back it up. He thinks of how Luffy’s voice never sounded the same when he spoke to Zoro- how it sounded so familiar and secretive and something that he was never going to be privy to. He hates that he will always be envious.

Times had changed- just like how Merry was gone and Sunny was here and he had to get to know her the same way he had to accept that Luffy would never stop looking forward. His captain was going to conquer the seas one day, so Roronoa Zoro had to be the greatest. They had always understood the price to pay to conquer- it is your blood, your strength and your life.

They had been through so much up until this moment- murderous fishmen, corrupt marines, prideful giants, gods, the World fucking Government, zombies and warlords- and yet Zoro, sitting before him, is one of the most intimidating sights he has ever witnessed. That hint of Luffy sincerity in his eyes made him think of how Luffy smiled these days in such a way that the brightness of it made him feel guilty. He had walked away from all of that and it was the worst mistake he could ever make.

He tries to find his voice and shakily nods, eyes darting down before lifting again. “I understand; I know my place.”

Usopp thinks about how Luffy laughs when he’s with Zoro or Robin and bristles inside. His dreams were not grander than his captain’s- not if he wanted him to reach it. On any other ship, Usopp would have never been able to come back so if anything he is immeasurably grateful to have a captain like Luffy.

“Good, the _Captain Usopp_ shit was getting obnoxious.”

He swallows and speaks as sincerely as he can. “I’ll do the best that I can, I _will_ be the best that I can. I won’t betray my captain, or his crew again.” He hadn’t just left Luffy, he left everyone and they deserved their apologies.

Merry was gone, had even said her own fair wells and Usopp had to get over himself. Strength really was the price for understanding- it was just that Usopp had different strength than others.

“You bowed your head and as long as you know when to throw away that pride, then we’re fine.” Zoro’s voice was steady, almost bored now but still so intimidating Usopp had a hard time breathing clearly.

From behind him, Sanji can be heard yelling at the swordsman to hurry up and get his snacks so he can stop babysitting Luffy and his grabby hands. Zoro slides down the railing, his boots landing heavy on the deck and Usopp knows the conversation is over. He stops beside him but does not look his way.

“No matter what, we have to keep on living up to his expectations.” The first mate does not glance his way- he doesn’t have to. These are words he has to live by. Luffy was the centre of their world and they had to live every single day making sure he would sit on that throne. Zoro continues to walk forward, faintly he picks up on whatever retort he sent his lover.

Left by himself, he thinks about how he will never know how Zoro understands Luffy or how Luffy understands Zoro so much. He thinks and realizes how he will never truly understand how they manage to not dwell on the past. He thinks about how Zoro was so intensely loyal he wouldn’t let even Luffy’s own kindness stop him from becoming King. He understands that Zoro is Luffy’s best friend in a way that is far simpler and complex than what he has. Usopp accepts that it does not make him any less loved- Luffy loved with everything he had when he chose you. It was terrifying. Everything has levels even Luffy. He knew these things the same way he knew his mother was dead. The same way he knows Sanji is the only one who gets to touch Wado Ichimonji.

He’d still be envious on some level- he’d still want to be able to just stare at Luffy and know everything that needed to be said. It just wasn’t in the cards for him- he was a liar through and through and it took a harsh, blunt sincerity to even wish for that type of connection. He would always want to share in his captain’s vulnerability but that spot had already been filled long before he came along or anyone else for that matter. He was not the first and he would never be the last but he was still important because Luffy loved them all- in different ways- but he did. 

Luffy was going to be the Pirate King- the strongest man on the seas and at his right side- always, _always-_ the Greatest Swordsman in the world would be. This is what would echo in history until it sounded like myth. They were the ones that set out from high power knows where- ready to shake the entire world.

The story, the _legend,_ had started and would end with them.

A feeling begins to bloom in his chest, it feels only like seeds being planted. Usopp knew his place and it feels like acceptance. Sunny would continue to rock, heavy and steady with the unpredictable waves of the Grand Line and Usopp was going to get used to this ship- indelicate as his feelings were.

**Author's Note:**

> so i felt writting something a little mean, a little harsh with some luffy and zoro best friends in there bc i love that. 
> 
> everytime i watch Water 7/Ennies Lobby i just think that yeah Usopp needed to be thrown out of his delusions, he needed a wake up call and i think its almost necessary to have zoro have a real talk with him about his actions so we have this with of course some zosan sprinkled in.
> 
> my twt is @luffysmelanin for all the piratemys out there


End file.
